


I wish I could touch you

by noriblake



Category: Firewatch (Video Game), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ravenbell, braven, rellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noriblake/pseuds/noriblake
Summary: Raven Reyes, the 23-years-old beauty from good ol’ Chicago has taken a rather odd job on a fire lookout in the wilderness of Wyoming. It struck her eyes in a café she had been visiting for ages and a fresh start felt like a good plan. At least for the summer, just to get away from everything. So, Raven had rushed home with a ripped piece of paper that had a phone number on it. Apparently, the spot wasn’t so popular, which meant a positive response for the doe-eyed brunette; she got the job!Long story short, Raven packed up the necessities she had been very vaguely described to bring with her. Water bottle, clothes, some books, her camera, pen and a notebook and sheets were all she could fit inside the pack. The woman on the phone had given Raven an address and told that a two days hike would be ahead of her as she would make her way from the bus stop to the lookout tower. More detailed instructions were to be given on the scene.ON THE WAY WE GO!





	1. Operation Cobra

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, fingers crossed, comments highly appreciated!

After a hike that Raven hadn’t even realized she needed, it was time to settle down. The Two Forks -lookout tower rose in front of the tall beauty and she couldn’t help but grin as she fantasized about the upcoming summer. NOT IN THAT WAY YOU DIRTY LITTLE MILLENNIAL! Raven would actually have a great holiday and she kicked it off by introducing herself to her palace. One floored, wooden tower that had a balcony going around it. One of the windows was boarded up, but it didn’t bother once Raven had entered the cozy room with golden light of the sunset flooding inside. It was truly beautiful and by adding a small touch of Raven into the cabin it would by time feel like home. Raven’s line of thinking was interrupted by someone talking behind her - which caused her to trip over and swoop everything off a table. Only books and cans of food, luckily nothing fragile.

 

“Eagle calling Raven, pick up”, the voice said, and after recovering from the fall the girl lifted the orange walkie talkie from it’s stand.

“Hello Eagle, this is Raven. Codename Cobra, I have my eyes on a fire by the Thorofare lookout”, she answered and after a moment of silence the rough, low voice spoke again: “There isn’t- hah, you got me there. Let me formally introduce myself. Bellamy Blake, dark, tall, handsome, on my mid-twenties and also your supervisor”

“I’ am Ra-“

“I know who you are, Raven Reyes..hmm..23, female…killed three of her ex-husbands and is running away from it here”, Bellamy spoke and Raven was astonished.

“My file or whatever you have there does not say that, Eagle Blakevil”, Raven engaged in some word play while she scanned the surrounding area from the windows. Yes indeed, the Thorofare lookout was seen in far north with lights bright like a Christmas tree.

“True, but anyone this young doesn’t really come out here”, Bellamy spoke and his voice settled a little from the joking one he had just used.

“Do I need to have a reason for being here?” Raven asked leaning back towards a desk as she turned her eyes outside again.

The sun was already hidden behind the mountains and only a soft glow was left of it. It wasn't bright and plainly annoying like every light in the city, it was...soothing and so pure that from that spot Raven could've just promised her heart to the job she would officially start tomorrow.

“Everyone does! Isolation isn’t really a common thing to be desired by our human nature”, Bellamy laughed once again and apparently kicked something over as a thump could be heard through the radio. Same had just happened to Raven, in a more dramatic matter, so she decided not to mention it. Who knew, the guy probably had a bad self-esteem and he was currently running away from the judgmental society

 

“So, what’s yours?” Raven asked running her fingers over a dusty typewriter one of the previous lookouts seemed to have left there.

“That’s a story for another time, Reyes. Now get some sleep, I need you at your sharpest tomorrow”, Bellamy told, slowly warming up to Raven.

“For what? Learning how to use a map and the outhouse I noticed on my yard?” the girl teased a bit more and Bellamy threw in a quick joke before disappearing: “The whole forest is your yard now, do your needs wherever you want. Goodnight!”

The corners of Raven’s lips were aching from the smile she had not presented in years and, she somewhat managed to get a goodnight’s wish out too. She then set the radio where it had just been, put the sheets on her blanket and pillow, and drifted off to a deep sleep she hadn't had since she had been in her mother's uterus. Erase that, it was the opposite of calm too.


	2. DAY 1 - Raven

“Rise and shine!”

…..

“Raven, you still there?”

…..

“Seriously, pick up the radio, Reyes.”

….

“Hey?”

“Yes, good morning. I’m here, Bellamy. The hike really got the best of me, but I am awake…yes. Phew. Uhhh…you still there?” Raven answered the radio Bellamy had tried to reach her through for a few hours now.

“The morning is far behind us already, but I won’t report you…this time”, Bellamy spoke during what Raven tried to pull her shorts on.

“Haha, don’t go all bad cop on me”, Raven rolled her eyes.

One hand being occupied with the radio made dressing up even harder, so, if anyone were to see her, they’d witness a woman on her twenties, hopping around the map table in the center of her room, her khaki shorts yet not being high enough to cover her underwear.

“Okay, good. So, I’m ready to work. Show the poor ol’ me how to be like thee, my master”, Raven purred and leaned against the window board to have a look at Bellamy’s lookout tower.

The silhouette of the building could be seen, but not Bellamy as the windows reflected the sunlight, blinding everything from the interior. Raven shrugged and decided to turn to the stove once her stomach growled from hunger. She switched one of the cooktops on and waited for the water to heat up in order to make simple wheat porridge. The stove and every other piece of equipment seemed to be from the last century, but as long as they worked, Raven had no problem with using it.

 

“Back off, Ray of sun, I have never read Shakespeare”, Bellamy huffed, and Raven snarled with a grin: “But you knew it was him so that’s a start.”

“Pathetic, now get to work m’ lady. See that map in the middle of your room?” Bellamy spoke up and Raven glanced to where he had told her to.

“Yes, Blake. So, you’re going to teach me how to use a map anyways?” she shrugged and poured the porridge inside a deep bowl before throwing the dishes into the sink. She would clean it all up once she’d run out of plates to eat from.

“Not exactly. But now. May I introduce you to the Shoshone woods’ fire finder! Great invention, just move the string on the map and you’re supposed to locate the fire easily…after locating it in the real environment. Usually I do it if a fire occurs, but I’m just following the protocol here in case something were to happen without me in your reach. Umm…there’s also a “take-away” map in a drawer below it and a compass, which you’ll need on your adventures in the wilderness”, Bellamy explained quite professionally while Raven was spooning the food into her mouth.

It was plain and tasteless, but she didn’t come there for a culinary experience. That would’ve been the mechanic’s spot she had been offered in Paris. Instant no for Raven - she wasn’t willing to travel to a country she couldn’t communicate with the language she knew with in. Fortunately, Bellamy was a native.

“Mmhh…anything actually for me to do around here or should I just run off to where the wind takes me?” Raven asked scraping a piece of glass out of the broken, now boarded window.

Someone had messed it up quite badly a long time ago but hadn’t bothered to ever get it changed. If it would continue to bother Raven, she would be sure to bring it up to Bellamy. But for now, she wasn’t going to look for flaws in a place she really wanted to enjoy herself in.

“The last person who did that didn’t turn up for weeks. So at least take a map and your trustworthy company with you”, Bellamy sighed, and Raven had to ask: “You’re not talking about my compass, are you?”

“Take that too! But you’re my eyes down there so have the radio with you at all times. Please”, Bellamy asked, and Raven heard the door go through her radio.

She shuffled to the northern window and squinted her eyes enough to see a figure on a similar porch she had. So, Raven hadn’t gone crazy yet, she was actually talking to a real person instead of herself. Good that that can be ticked off from the "I am not crazy" -list.

 

“Wow he’s even begging…I might just keep you along, Blake. But seriously, what’s my first assignment”, Raven asked before putting the radio away for a moment to tie her hair up on a ponytail.

She then grabbed a cap that was laying in a corner, swooped off the dirt and placed it on her head. She looked like a real ranger…or a lookout - notice that she hadn’t bumped into a ranger just yet.

“Yes, that. We’ve gotten some reports about the old fire lookout being in such a bad shape that it’s close to being life threatening for the campers who pass it. Head there, search the place for anything useful and then lock the door for good. It's on your map, near Beartooth point, not that easy to catch but you’re smart”, Bellamy explained once again making Raven wonder how long he had been on the job.

Especially as he wasn’t an old fella who had already lived past the best times of his life. He also made her smile for the first time, not sarcastically nor with a laugh, just a pure smile with her flushed cheeks. That all made him a person of interest and someone who Raven wouldn't mind spending her summer with.

“So that’s my job? Cleaning up?” Raven asked as she packed up her bag for the day trip.

“Your job is whatever I tell you it is. Now get on the road...or path, Raven, it’s gonna be a long day”, Bellamy chuckled.

Raven was one step ahead of him as she stepped outside and replied: “Roger that.”

 

Raven’s jog to the old cabin took a while. She was enjoying the nature and stopped to snap a photo with her camera every chance she got. It was one of those polaroid types of cameras that printed the photo out after a few seconds. As the slight memory hoarder Raven was, she had bought numerous boxes of film to be sure not to ever forget that summer. And maybe send out a few of her takes into some contests to earn her living while she was figuring out her next move.

“Are you there soon?” Raven heard the now familiar voice from the radio that was hanging from her belt.

She unattached it and brought the device close to her mouth before pressing the button on the side to talk: “I guess, I see a yellow box or whatever ahead of me. Should I check it out?”

“Good that you mentioned it! It’s a supply cache. Look inside, the code is 5678 for all of them, and please don’t take everything without having something to put in replace. Those are really useful”, Bellamy told.

Raven rolled her eyes as that was the worst password you could have after 1234. But without a word she put the numbers into the padlock and opened the lid with the forest service’s logo on it.

“Hmm…a rope, a book, pine cones and a copy of my map with an advertisement next to it. You said it’d be useful”, Raven listed and noticed a red trail drawn on the map. It seemed to be a path leading through the canyon, so she copied it on her map -there must’ve been a reason someone left it there anyways.

“They are! Take the rope. Most of the steep hills have one to help you get down but you can never be too careful”, Bellamy said, and Raven couldn’t help but wonder what he was up to at the moment. There were no background sounds to indicate what his location might be nor did he tell what kind of work he was doing. It wouldn’t be a mystery for long though, Raven could get quite skeptical if something seemed off.

“Well the previous lookout only left some classics behind, so I’ll have that rope”, Raven spoke and then put the lock back on the box.

 

She glanced at her map and was now sure to head north. The cabin wasn’t far, though the beautiful view didn’t make the work repulsive at all like every previous job Raven had done. Office work and dealing with people made Raven extremely anxious and simply bored. Which is why this one was worth not getting fired from. The path she was going along had bright green spruces flanking it and high orange rock hills, even small mountains, were rising by the canyon. The sky was clear, and it was so calm that going back to the city did not attract Raven anymore. The lushness around her, birds singing, and a single friend was all she’d need to forget her horrible past. Maybe this summer would really bring the best in Raven who hadn’t really lived up to her fierce name since everything had gone to hell.

“So, anyone special back home who you’ll miss during the summer?” Bellamy asked, and he sounded tranquil too.

Maybe they were looking at the same view - from different angles though. Bellamy was indeed like a bird who could only see a scrape of the big picture Raven was now exploring.

“No one. I mean, I have friends, but this isn’t really a big change to my life back in Chicago. You could say I’m sort of a lone wolf, I guess”, Raven spoke while hopping over fallen logs and contemplatively jogging towards the cabin she could see hiding behind a group of trees.

“Well, you’re not getting rid of me so maybe I’ll get you to change your mind”, Bellamy’s rough voice echoed on the silent meadow before Raven entered the yard of the cabin.

“Yeah…I- I guess. But”, Raven cleared her throat. “I’m at the lookout, I’ll head inside now”, Raven told and did as she said.

She didn’t know what had gotten into her, she wasn’t really big on trusting people or taking their word, so it got to her and she showed it with insecurity.

“Oh…yeah. Report what you find, okay? And then lock the door or block it somehow”, Bellamy spoke, and the same insecurity apparently reached him too. It was Raven’s first day at this job but hopefully not the first day of a streak of failures.

 

“There ain’t no door, but as he said…I’m smart. And that was most likely sarcasm, way to go Raven! Thinking that someone would complement you, hah”, Raven spoke to herself.

She had put the radio away and decided to hold off the conversation for now. She cautiously entered the big hut similar to where she lived in but this one was placed on the ground instead of a tower. Not that it would be needed, the view opening up through the wall that had rotted away was unbelievably breath-taking. If you would step too far you’d fall off a cliff on which’s edge the building currently located on. The huge mountains were rising in the horizon and below trees were dancing in the rhythm of the wind. There were no houses, traffic or people to ruin the pure perfection. That was the thing in the human nature, they ruined everything they touched. Raven snapped a photo of the view that sure kept her mind busy, and then finally decided to properly head inside.

There wasn’t much left. Some kitchen utilities that were covered in dirt, broken furniture and a basement that took a while for Raven to notice. It seemed like the lookout had lived there a decade ago and a guitar that was leaning against a chair did not seem to fit in. Most likely a camper had forgotten it on their way out. No reason why Raven couldn’t take it but, just to be sure, she grabbed her radio to have a word with Bellamy.

“Hey, so I found some very useless things. But here’s a quite new guitar. I haven’t seen anyone the whole day, so I guess I can have it?” Raven asked running her finger over the strings.

She missed music already. She had her phone with her but there was no internet in the forest. She hadn’t thought about taking a radio either so this would be a nice add to the burning hot summer days and quiet, lonely evenings.

“Go for it. I haven’t gotten any reports about a missing instrument so consider it as my present to you...for being our new lookout in the national forest of Shoshone”, Bellamy spoke triumphantly while most likely puffing up his chest to feel more confident and important.

“Hold your horses there, chief. I found this, so no. You better find me something good to get me to forgive your nosiness”, Raven crossed her arms and did her best not to laugh. He was a tough one.

“Uhm…I’ll see what I can do. Meanwhile, return to your spot and be ready to impress me with your guitar playing skills later”, the voice from the other end said before disappearing again.

“Will do Blake”, Raven smiled.

She walked to the entrance and moved a dresser in front of it. Enough to keep the campers outside. Then Raven began slowly walking home - she was indeed in no rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be posting weekly from now on, Friday the 13th: Chapter 100 on Wednesdays and this one on Fridays :)


	3. DAY 2 - Bellamy

Bellamy had spent a whole week on his lookout before Raven’s arrival. That stated, he was more than happy to have the company. He was soon turning 25 and it would also be a small milestone of his 5th summer on the job. Nevertheless, this was like any other morning on the Thorofare lookout. Bellamy woke up to a ray of sunlight bothering his gentle sleep. He slowly sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. It wasn’t even a pain having to wake up this early. The stout male liked having a flexible routine in his life and a clear view of the near future that he was fully in control of. He got up, got dressed into a pair of shorts and a white top, and made a sandwich to go. In the beginning of his ‘career’ Bellamy had been quite careful trailing off too far from his lookout, but now he was just plain happy to get up and running in the mornings.

So, Bellamy took off into a jog with his backpack hanging from his shoulders. Every day there was something new to see at the forest, but for now the boy with dark locks framing his face sat on a cliff where he could see a beautiful valley opening in front of him. Further up was Raven’s lookout, so he decided to be a tease and wake her up early.

“Good morning, recruit Reyes! Get up and get going! Your country doesn’t wait!” he burst into a full on rage, doing an impression of his previous superiors.

“Too late, sergeant Blake, I woke up a few hours ago but decided to let you have your beauty sleep”, Raven responded immediately with a devilish tone.

Bellamy let out a laugh not even bothering to take his finger off the radio to quiet his end.

“So, what was that about? Are you an army veteran at 25?” Raven asked being curious of the man. In the phone a woman had only told she’d have a male called Bellamy Blake there to greet her. Apparently only metaphorically as he had never showed up to her tower.

“Uhh…not exactly. The day I turned 18 I joined the army, and two years later I started spending my summer holidays here. I just never figured how to settle down so I’m always somewhere across the country”, Bellamy dared to open up since it could potentially make Raven feel safer.

The story of the events of summer 1989 were still haunting his mind and he would potentially fill Raven in once he’d trust her enough.

“Do you live home then? I mean, there is no reason you should pay for rent when you’re never in the normal environment”, Raven shrugged, and Bellamy heard her step outside.

His binoculars were back at the lookout so there was no way for him to spot the girl from this distance.

“Normal environment? Hah, Raven, not all of us see the city life as a norm”, Bellamy dodged the question.

Seemingly Raven was smart enough not to pressure him, so she just cracked a joke in return: “I didn’t say that! Don’t you miss the good food and not having to worry about bigger things like the fate of our country?”

“Raven, I’m quite a chef myself, so the food I cook from the very little options I have here is better than any fancy restaurant you waste your money on at Chicago. And the point of being here for quarter of the year is that I don’t have to worry”, Bellamy explained himself pretty well as he hung his legs over the ledge and watched little rocks fall down the side.

“Okay, decent, Bear Grylls. I think you’ve proven your worthy”, Raven laughed before cutting off Bellamy’s attempt to answer and asking: “Anything for me to do today or would you rather continue the only war you can’t win, with me?”

Bellamy scratched his neck. She really enjoyed challenging him. Nothing like the previous, old man Henry. Even though he had a few stories to tell that kept Bellamy up at nights – yes, even when he was a soldier. Bellamy reached for his backpack and rolled open a map of Raven’s remit. There were no fires, zero reports of something she could handle and nothing she would consider as real work after yesterday’s cleaning duty.

“It seems like this summer is going to be quiet, so for now just swoop the most visited places of the area. Jog by Jonesy lake for any drunk swimmers, then Wapiti- actually take the rowboat to Five mile creek and head home over the rocks and through Cottonwood creek. If you dare, the cliff is quite steep”, Bellamy trailed the road with his finger on the map.

Raven would have a real adventure, but it wasn’t time for the worst part yet.

“What’s down at Wapiti meadow? Can’t I check the north today?” Raven protested trying to get at least something out of Bellamy. He didn’t seem like an indecisive guy.

“There’s nothing to be seen, I want you to have the full tour”, he told having to make up a quick excuse indeed. How else was he going to delay the explanation for a huge fence in the middle of nowhere?

Raven decided to leave him without an answer and so the conversation was over. He should’ve never mentioned Wapiti as it was too early for Raven to get nosy and paranoid. Not that Bellamy was exactly hiding anything… Forget that, you will find out when the time comes too.

“So, what kind of work do you do anyways? Just fill out crosswords while I’m doing the dirty work?” the familiar girl returned, and Bellamy had a grin forming on his lips without him even realizing.

“Well I could if I wanted to, but actually I am filling for another lookout whose tower burned in the Thorofare fire. They’re building a tower for him but before the forest has fully grown back, I don’t think they’ll need an extra employee for that area”, Bellamy answered before finally taking out the sandwich and enjoying his breakfast with the sun that set its warm light on him.

“Thorofare fire? Does that mean you started it?” Raven’s light but edgy voice asked.

“I wasn’t even working here back then! The name is decided by the supervisor - that used to be Delilah at the time - so it doesn’t exactly have a deep meaning”, Bellamy shook his head as he needed to explain everything to Raven.

Not that she was stupid. She just liked playing with him and giving him a hard time.

“Boring. If I were to get a chance to name a fire, I’d call it the Fire Death Megatron 3000 and I guarantee people would evacuate like they need to. Besides, that's something you'd actually dare to tell to the offspring”, Raven laughed.

She loved to talk and, for a brief moment, Bellamy actually felt like he wasn’t alone. Like someone cared and was there with him at all times. Oh, how he wished that things were that way for good.

“Shut up, Reyes. I’ll be sure to let you name a fire if we ever come by one”, Bellamy chuckled and received an acceptable hum.

But their talking didn’t stop there. Bellamy began telling a story about how the forest had been torn up by the flames and Raven made sure to add a few snarky comments to the mix. All while they were hiking around the woods on their own sides of the forest that was divided by a fatally deep canyon. But it didn’t feel like they were miles apart. If they had just closed their eyes, it would’ve felt like the only person that understood the other was standing next to the other one. Talking and bringing comfort to the desolate forest.

 


	4. DAY 6 - Raven

“So, Blake. Describe how you look like. I’m trying to draw a sketch to make you a little more real”, Raven spoke into the radio while chewing on her pen and looking at the blank paper on her desk.

“You think I’m a creation of your imagination? You wish you were this creative! Check the other drawer under the fire finder”, Bellamy was back to reply quickly.

The sun was slowly setting but it still made its final orange rays on the two lookouts. It was soon to be dark, so Raven was surprised if Bellamy were to have work to her at this time. Instead, she found a pair of binoculars and after cleaning the lenses it was possible to even see the edge of the forest.

“Come on, step off to the porch”, Bellamy’s voice requested from behind her.

Raven grabbed the radio with her outside and took a deep breath of the chilly evening air before walking to Bellamy’s side of her porch. She raised the zooming device on her eyes and could see the man clearly standing almost in the same place on his side as she did.

 

He was shirtless, only wearing a pair of camo shorts. His black hair was a mess that hung down from the edges of his face and oh man you should’ve seen his eyes. They were dark and had that special something you could easily get lost in. His freckles were barely visible but anyhow they looked like little constellations gleaming across his face. He was definitely a view and Raven got too distracted by it as he was calling her out for the fifth time already.

“Heeellloo, Earth to Raven”, Bellamy finally reached her wwhen she woke up from the trance.

He lifted his binoculars up to have a look and Raven lowered hers not to get caught in an awkward eye contact.

“Yeah, sorry. I better not find you watching while I’m changing”, she chuckled faintly leaning against the wooden railing.

“Then I’ll just do it without you noticing me from my secret hideout”, Bellamy told cockily, and Raven rolled her eyes: “Oh, and where’s that?”

“It’s a secret, like I said”, he scoffed and then laughed a bit, trying to cover it by turning away so she wouldn’t see.

“Be careful then, I’m coming for you and sooner or later you won’t have any secrets left to hide as detective Reyes uncovers them all”, Raven argued with a smirk.

Bellamy laughed: “Just head to bed, Raven, before you take this too far. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Bellamy” *kssht* and so the radios were turned off for the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more gaps now to keep the story interesting and a couple shorter chapters but I'll be sure to make a few full-length ones towards the end.


	5. DAY 9 - Bellamy

“Bell, are you awake?” could be heard from a hand-sized radio on Bellamy’s desk.

He had been twisting and turning in his bed for hours now and it was like Raven had sensed it. She hadn’t, but maybe the same demons bothered them. Bellamy picked up the radio by his bed and pushed the small button to let his voice through.

“Yeah, I’m still here. What’s up?” he asked with slight concern as he hadn’t heard Raven’s voice as fragile as it now was.

“I couldn’t sleep, so I stepped outside and…I can’t believe you never told me how visible the stars were here at the heart of the night. No city lights blurring them off. Just a million little dots that in a way connect us all”, her voice echoed in the void as her eyes swooped the area.

 

Bellamy decided to step out as well and the cool blow of air was welcomed on his slightly feverish body.

“I’ve never thought of them that way, so take my apology. Why are you still up?” he asked carefully knowing she wasn’t big about sharing her biggest secrets.

Actually she wasn't big about sharing anything.

“Don’t apologize. I was down at the cave today and…it seemed like someone had been buried there. I wasn’t sure if it was really a grave, but it took me back to when I was a kid. And, also, back to when I lost…everything. I guess that’s troubling my mind and keeping me up”, she told, causing a small lump form in Bellamy’s throat.

He swallowed it and then kept on the conversation: “I was fifteen when I lost my mother. Eighteen when my sister was taken away and not even born before I lost my father. That’s why these quiet nights can be so crucial. It’s just you, your thoughts and the stars to remind you that nothing has really changed from those times.”

 

“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t know. But what I do know is what you mean. My dad…let’s put it bluntly out there: died. It became a habit to me to talk to him and feel his presence when I gazed at the stars. When I was young it felt like an illusion, and I cried and felt everything you could from happiness to anger. Then the same happened to my mother, on her own terms to be honest, and that illusion was broken. I felt nothing, I didn’t try to reach them. I just finally saw that as a kid I hadn’t really realized they were gone, and when it hit me…I felt more alone than on the nights I was laying in some ditch, and more dead than the nights when I was repainting our floor with my blood. But now when I know that most of those stars are dead, but we can still see their light, they have a whole other meaning to me. I shone once as bright as they did and then was lost too, but I’m still here…and it’s kind of relieving”, Raven got lost in her thoughts, explaining it all in words she had taken years to find.

Bellamy was listening, and his heart clenched the more she told. He glanced at her through his binoculars and even for the brief moment he looked at the girl, he could see a single tear glowing in  the moonlight. But despite that she looked so calm and serene, like the pain radiated out of her and absorbed into the stars.

“Yes, you’re still here and so am I. I am here for you, this whole summer and even beyond it. Know that I’ve been in that dark place too, and that I would never judge you. But I do worry, so know our little talks mean a lot to me. I won’t lose you too”, Bellamy spoke, and his voice cracked as he couldn’t believe the pain Raven had been through.

He was shattered within as well, but now being there for this special girl was something his heart craved for. It was almost like they were one, feeling each other’s pain and understanding it the more it came to daylight. Or more like into the moonlight as nights turned Bellamy - and apparently Raven - into a whole new person.

“Thank you, really. I came here seeking for isolation, but I have to admit I wouldn’t be able to do this without you”, a painfully sad tone filled the woods.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, and I’ll be here when you wake up. Have some water and let your inner light rest”, Bellamy almost whispered as he trailed back inside his cabin.

“I will, good night Bellamy Blake, the man from the moon”, she managed to let out a weak laugh.

“Good night, Raven Reyes, the brightest star of them all”, he answered, and he could hear Raven sniffle before she was back to her normal self: “Don’t be so soppy! I’ll bother you tomorrow again. Adios!”

Bellamy smiled and put the radio back to it’s stand. He took a deep breath as Raven had just poured her heart for him which sort of connected them now. He had given her a small peek to his darkness and maybe soon she would get to explore his mind too. But for now, Bellamy decided to sleep, the girl’s voice echoing in his thoughts before he finally drifted off to meet her in a dream so real, that he never wanted to wake up.


End file.
